


Oldman, Pops, or Whatever

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, “daddy” used in a joking manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Y/n’s long distance friend comes to meet her for the first time in charming, and mistakes Tig for someone else.(Also full on life story at the end of those of you who like that.) (Also it’s basically crack)
Relationships: Tig Trager/Reader
Series: Tig x Reader's because i went back to middle school apparently [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Oldman, Pops, or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my dad did rent me a movie to watch today so thats dope af.

Y/n was feeling ecstatic today, she was finally going to meet the person who she had been friends with longest, Aly. It might sound weird to some that they had never met before, but that’s just how it was to them. They had never met before, clearly, but had communicated since early middle school. They had started out Pen Pals, then when they reached high school they started emailing. Now they text, call, skype, but today Y/n was going to meet her in person. 

While Y/n lived in Charming, Aly lived all the way out in West Virginia, causing them to have never met. She had told Aly everything. She had talked to her about her parents, about the little she could say about the club. She had been with her since she had even met Tig. Both Tig, and her parents had seen pictures of Aly, but Aly had never seen pictures of them. ALy had only seen a couple pictures of Y/n herself. So this would be her first time seeing all of them. 

Aly was supposed to meet Y/n at Y/n’s parents house any minute now. Y/n decided that she would wait at the mailbox for her. She stood out there practically jumping on her toes. When she heard the door open, and close to the house, Y/n still couldn’t take her eye’s off the road. Especially after she heard a car. 

As the car came into sight, Y/n felt a hand touch her shoulder. She didn’t have to look up to know it was Tig, she could tell by the scent of him, kind of like honey, and smoke. 

The car pulled into the driveway, and it barely took a moment to shut the car off, and for the person inside to open it, but somehow Y/n was already flying towards it. The women who stepped out of the car was immediately greeted with an arm full of Y/n. She held on tight to her right back though. It was clear that the two of them loved each other dearly. 

It had to have been several minutes before Y/n pulled back, but was still close. “I can’t believe you are actually here!” Y/n exclaimed. 

“I know.” Aly said now holding onto Y/n’s shoulders. They both had giddy smiles plastered on. 

When they did finally separate from each other as far as they would, Aly’s arm over Y/n’s shoulders in a relaxed position. They both seemed totally physically comfortable within each others space, even for their first time meeting. 

They finally made their way over to Tig, Aly speaking first. “Ahh you must be Y/n’s dad. It’s nice to meet you.” Aly reached her free hand out for a handshake. 

The look on Tig’s face was taken aback, but too stunned to change much. Y/n was too busy to notice, because she was bent over snorting. 

After a second of silence, Aly’s hand still hanging in the air, Tig spoke. “I’m her oldman.” His voice was unreadable. At least to Aly, when Y/n heard it she only cracked up more.    
  
Aly’s hand slowly went down in both confusion, and awkwardness. Both from Tig not shaking it, and from the oddness of Tig’s word choice. Aly nodded her head. “So you’re like her Pops?” Tig looked over to Y/n after hearing the words that came out of Aly’s mouth. 

The sound of laughter only became louder, Y/n practically wheezing. Aly followed Tig’s gaze. “What's so funny?” She directed the question towards the laughing women, only causing Y/n to laugh more. Her knees were on the ground at this point. 

Tig reached out a hand to help her up. When Y/n was standing, and wrapped in Tig’s arms, he looked towards his beloved while responding. Y/n was still laughing at this point, only getting louder again as he spoke. “No. I am Tig, her  _ boyfriend.”  _ He put heavy emphasis on the word. 

There was a small chuckle out of Aly’s mouth. “Ahh so you’re like her daddy. Freaky.” She jokingly said the last part, winking at the end. Y/n was once again down on the ground, slapping Tig’s thigh.

He let out a breath, filled with long suffering her did not feel with Y/n. “Yeah, sure. She has my crow.” He looked towards the sky as he said this only bringing in the woe is me effect. 

“Aww, is my poor baby seems sad.” Y/n said, standing up but still with a hint of humor in her voice. She cupped Tig’s face in her hand, kissing him on the cheek. Y/n turned back around to face Aly while now leaning against Tigger. “This is Tig. You know.” 

“Oh yeah do I know. You haven’t shut up about him for the last three years.” Aly let out a chuckle, nodding her head in conformation. “Nice to meet you Tig.” She greeted what Tig deemed correctly, although later he found the entire exchange funny. All three of them did. It turned into an inside joke for the three of them over the years. 

Aly came to visit more often, and ended up moving to Charming with her boyfriend, Alex just under four years later after their first meeting. Alex was surprised at Tig’s age, just as Abi had first been, but grew close to both Tig, and Abi once they moved. Tig, and Abi ended up becoming close, seeing has her humor matched his same as Y/n’s.

While Y/n did have Tig’s crow, and neither planned to get married, saying that they basically already were, they did however have each other's initials tattooed on each other one year. Tig had Y/n’s done on his knuckles, while Y/n chose to put them on her wrist. She had Tig’s crow on her ribcage on her left, and his initials on her right. Abi had been there, same with Chibs to watch, which only made it all the more special. Y/n, and Tig referred to it as their wedding day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop please review and leave kudos If you read until the end because I can see when you click on the fic you dope losers. Love ya’ll
> 
> Todays song fic-   
> Dear Life- by William Beckett


End file.
